


Verbatim

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kazuichi has never had a girlfriend, let alone kissed anyone before. So, in a moment of desperation (and a sexuality crisis), he asks the most unlikely person for help.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230





	Verbatim

**Author's Note:**

> does the title fit? kinda. was i listening to mother mother when i came up with it? yeah,,,, that aside, this is my first time properly writing gundham so please be kind! any comments appreciated though <3

Of all the dumb ideas Kazuichi had ever had, this quite possibly might have been the dumbest.

Kazuichi was not experienced with kissing in any way, shape, or form. After all, he had never had a girlfriend, and the idea of dating a guy was lost on him. So naturally, he had never really had a chance to practice. There was one time back in middle school after he had undergone his big transformation that he almost kissed one of his classmates, but there was no real feeling behind it as she had told him she only wanted to kiss him because she found his new appearance attractive. There was also something else in the pit of Kazuichi's stomach during that moment, but Kazuichi didn't care to ever figure it out. He was too confused by something else now, although that something very well could be related.

Why, of all people, did Kazuichi want to practice kissing with Gundham Tanaka? He needed to figure it out one way or another if he was going to ask Sonia on a date, but of all people to come to mind, why did it have to be him? Sure, he was mysterious, kind, gentle with animals, and broodingly handsome, but that didn't matter! Kazuichi wasn't into guys like that. He had thought about it in the past but then realized his dad might actually kill him if he knew, and decided right then and there that he was straight. Now the thought was coming back to haunt him. In fact, it was haunting him so much that he had completely zoned out in the middle of class.

"PSST!" A voice hissed from behind him. Kazuichi nearly jumped out of his skin from surprise.

"GYAH-" He cried, silencing himself and whipping around before he drew any attention. "The hell do ya want?"

"Shhh! You just looked lost in thought. Somethin' on yer mind?" His classmate and friend, Akane whispered to him. Kazuichi going feel his cheeks growing rosy.

"W-what gave you that idea? Shuddap so I can pay attention!"

"You weren't payin' any attention in the first place, dumbass! And your face is all red! Somethin' is totally up. You know you can't lie for shit, itchy. We're talkin' after class."

"But-"

"No way out of it!" Akane whispered with a giggle. Kazuichi let out a loud groan, causing the teacher to go silent. All eyes turned to him.

"Ahem. Kazuichi, is there something you'd like to share with the class? I think everyone would be more than happy to hear from you!" She said cheerily.

"N-no, Miss Yukizome." He said, face flushing even darker. Snickers passed through the room.

"Alright. Then make sure to pay attention, hm?"

"Yes, Miss Yukizome."

Kazuichi buried his face in his arms for the remainder of the class period. As soon as the lunch bell chimed through the building, he sat up and stretched his arms, only to immediately be smacked on the back of the head with a paperback book by Akane.

"C'mon! No time for stretching! I wanna know what's wrong with ya but there ain't no wat I'm missin' a meal. You're coming to the roof with me."

Kazuichi swallowed the lump in his throat. That was usually where Gundham and Sonia sat. He wasn't sure if he was quite ready to face either of them. "Does it have to be there?"

"Yes, dipwad! Now get a move on, times a wasting!"

He sighed heavily. When Akane was on the warpath, there was no stopping her. Begrudgingly, Kazuichi procured his lunch from his school bag and followed her to the roof. As soon as the door opened, however, Gundham and Kazuichi made brief eye contact, and his heart rate immediately shot upwards. Why was he so nervous? He didn't like him like that. Or any guys, for that matter. Akane quickly picked up on his shift in mood.

"Don't shit yourself. You ain't Nekomaru. Let's go."

Staring at the groud, Kazuichi allowed himself to be dragged along by Akane to a more secluded part of the rooftop so they could chat without interruption.

"So, what's got yer panties in a bunch itchy?"

"Don't say that! You sound like Miu..." He grumbled, but Akane laughed as she pulled her lunch from her bag.

"C'mon! I'm nowhere near as bad as she is. And you guys are practically best friends. Now hit me."

Kazuichi wasn't really sure where to start or what to say. After all, he was still pretty confused himself. But there wasn't really anything else he could do. Besides, maybe getting it off his chest would help. With a deep breath, he began to explain it all to Akane.

"So ya know how I've never had a girlfriend? It means I'm outta practice when it comes to kissin'. I wanna score with Miss Sonia, but I'm afraid I'll fuck up or something if we manage to get that far."

Akane let out a loud laugh. "You're so stressed over _that?_ " Just go for it, man! I doubt she'll say yes, but whatever. Or better yet, find someone to practice with."

"That's the thing. I've been thinkin' about how to practice and..." He gulped. "I can't seem to get the idea of kissing Gundham outta my head."

Akane fell silent. Clearly that wasn't what she was expecting he would say next, but she was easy enough to talk to and just rolled with it. "Well, that's no biggie. Ask him."

Heart immediately pounding out of his chest, Kazuichi lept up from where he and his face went bright pink.

"No way! I'm not into guys! Besides, even if I did, he'd just laugh or tell Sonia! Or both! What would she think of me then?"

"Hate to break it to ya itchy, but you might wanna rethink that first part if Mr. Pompous Emo Overlord has been on yer mind so much."

Kazuichi was so flustered he couldn't speak. She was right. As much as he despised admitting it to himself, he was most definitely interested in guys. He didn't know if it was an exclusive thing or if it was an attraction alongside liking girls, but he now knew for a fact it was true. Defeated, he sank to his knees dramatically."

"B-but Miss Sonia...!" He sputtered.

"Doesn't like ya like that anyways. Come on. Just admit it to yourself, man! You don't wanna kiss Gundham for practice, you wanna kiss him because ya like him."

Kazuichi didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if he was ready to say it out loud. But he knew one thing for sure. As awful of an excuse as it was, he was going to ask Gundham to kiss him and say it was for practice. After all, if he said yes, said practice would come in handy in the future. Just as he went to tell Akane off for being correct, the bell chimed once more, signifying the end of lunch. Akane groaned.

"Awh man! You got me yappin' so much I didn't even get to finish my food!"

"Sorry, sorry! Let's just go before Miss Yukizome thinks we're skippin' and tries to kill us."

Akane snickered. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm right behind ya, itchy."

___

The time had come, and Kazuichi couldn’t be less than ready. Classes had finished, and during last period, Kazuichi spontaneously decided he needed to kiss Gundham today or his head might actually explode. So, swallowing his pride, he trailed after him to the library. Now he was sitting near the doorway, watching Sonia, Gundham, and a girl with braided hair he didn’t recognize discuss what he assumed to be the occult. Was this really a good decision? What if Gundham told him off for asking? Or worse, told Sonia that he had asked? Kazuichi was sure his life might actually end if that happened. But he didn’t have a choice. He had gotten this far, something he had never had the confidence to do before. So dammit, he was gonna man up and ask! Putting on an expression of determination and filling himself with fake confidence, Kazuichi slammed his hands down on the table he sat by and made his way towards Gundham, Sonia, and the unfamiliar girl.

When he arrived, all three of them looked at him with confusion. However, although the same, all of their expressions held different emotions. Gundham looked curious, Sonia looked like she was dreading the moment and the girl with braids and glasses looked scared and annoyed.

“W-w-who are you?!” She stammered, biting her thumb between her teeth. Sonia put on a soft face but didn’t look any less like she wanted Kazuichi to leave.

“Ah, Toko, I do not believe you two have met. This is Kazuichi Souda, a classmate of mine.”

“O-oh.” She said, annoyance falling away. Toko didn’t say anything else after that and simply picked up the open book in her lap. An amused smirk crossed Gundham’s face.

“Kazuichi. I would not think a mortal such as yourself would spend time in a place like this. Pray tell, pink-haired one, what are your intentions?” He said with a smirk. Kazuichi thought he might die on the spot.

“H-hey! Are you callin’ me stupid or something?” He hissed, earning a shush from the librarian.

“Perhaps, perhaps not. That does not answer my inquiry, though.”

“Well, I came over here cause I wanna ask you about something!” Kazuichi said, his fake overconfidence painfully obvious.

“And what might that be? As you can see, I am rather preoccupied by discussions of the occult with the she-cat and the mistress of dark academia.”

Kazuichi lost all his words at once, face burning as sweat rolled down his temples. He wasn’t about to ask to kiss Gundham in front of two other people! He needed to come up with something to say, and fast.

“I-It’s important! So important, in fact, that I can’t risk askin’ ya in front of Miss Sonia. You need to come with me!” He nearly facepalmed at the idiocy of his excuse, but it seemed to work none the less, as Gundham rolled his eyes and folded the corner of the page he had open on the table.

“If you insist. But do make this discussion end with haste. I would rather not leave my companions for long.”

With that, Gundham stood, allowing the devas to slip out of his scarf and scurry over to Sonia. Kazuichi wondered why he was leaving them. Maybe because he thought Kazuichi might try to hurt them in some way? It was a dumb thought, but it didn’t matter. Without another word, Kazuichi yanked Gundham by the wrist out of the library and down the hallway to an empty classroom. Gundham was surprised but followed his lead. Once the door was closed, Kazuichi leaned against a desk and Gundham followed suit, leaning on the one apposing him.

“W-well...” Kazuichi began. His mouth felt dry, and his hands were shaking. “Y-you know that I got my eyes on Miss Sonia, right?”

Gundham let out a low chuckle. “But of course. That news is something the entire school must be aware of.”

“Shut it! Well, I’m fixin’ to ask her out soon.” A blatant lie. Although it was the original meaning behind this request, that had shifted. All he wanted was Gundham now, as much as it hurt him to think that. “A-and I’ve never been on a date before, let alone kissed a girl.”

Gundham raised an eyebrow and Kazuichi gulped. “I got no experience. I don’t wanna fuck things up with her so... It’s only fair you help me learn! You’re her best friend after all!” 

The room fell deathly silent as Gundham’s eyes widened in surprise. Kazuichi gulped, his mind racing. He had fucked up. How on earth did he think this would work? It was the dumbest idea he’d ever had, and he had had plenty of dumb ideas in the past. Just as Kazuichi was about to facepalm himself for his idiocy, Gundham spoke.

“You want me to teach you the ways of... humanoid oscillation”

Kazuichi had no idea what that meant, but then again, he barely understood a word that came out of Gundham’s mouth half the time.

“Th-that's the idea.”

More painful silence. Gundham stared forward as if contemplating whilst Kazuichi fiddled with the sleeve of his jumpsuit anxiously. After a few more agonizing moments, it was once again Gundham who spoke.

“Very well. I will fulfill this request, as much as this comes as a surprise to me. Do be careful, though. I do not want the poison of my skin to harm you. Perhaps you are impervious. That we will find out.” 

Before Kazuichi could even be shocked or celebrate the fact his absolutely stupid plan had worked, Gundham walked away from the desk he leaned on, bent down so he could reach, and placed a quick and chaste kiss on his lips. Kazuichi’s heart might have exploded right out of his chest right then and there if it wasn’t so quick. It ended so fast he didn’t even really get a chance to enjoy it. He was so nervous that he froze, too, meaning he barely returned it. Gundham, although rosy-cheeked, smirked and folded his arms.

“Well, oh tamer of automation? Are you satisfied with this ‘practice’?” He said, sounding smug. Kazuichi wasn’t sure what came over him, but he hadn’t had enough yet.

“Hah! As if! That barely counts! C’mon, I mean real kissin’! I bet you could do better than that.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! And I won’t believe ya until you prove it!”

Both of them were shocked as Kazuichi’s display, but something in Gundham’s eyes said he was hoping he would say that. With a shrug, Gundham moved forward again. 

“If that is what you wish.”

Gundham put both of his hands on either side of Kazuichi’s face and kissed him again, this time much harder. Kazuichi, although a bit shocked for the first instant, quickly kissed back, his hands finding comfortable positions to rest as they pressed even closer together. One of Kazuichi’s hands snaked you Gundham’s back and found a fistful of hair, whilst the other grabbed his waist. Gundham smirked against his lips and Kazuichi nearly melted.

“You are much more passionate than I would have previously assumed-“

“Shut up.”

Kazuichi gently rolled Gundham’s lower lip between his sharp teeth, being as careful as he could to not hurt him. This seemed to work like a charm to move things along, as Gundham let out a quiet noise and moved his hands so they were holding Kazuichi’s waist against him. His lips parted for just a moment, allowing Kazuichi a chance to deepen the kiss. However, once he did that, Gundham did something unexpected. He quickly tightened his grasp on Kazuichi and lifted him ever so slightly as if trying to hoist him up. Kazuichi took the hint, using his legs to shimmy into a sitting position on the desk they were leaning on. Once comfortable, he took the lead again, tightening the fist in Gundham’s hair and slipping his tongue into his mouth. Gundham let out another noise, quickly following suit. They continued this way in a similar fashion for quite some time until Kazuichi was practically breathless. Pulling away from Gundham momentarily, he gasped a few times, resting their foreheads together. Breathless as well, Gundham chuckled.

“Well, Kazuichi. I never would have presumed you would be so proficient at this, considering it is your first escapade.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Do tell me though. Was it really your intention to capture the affections of the dark princess? Or was it me you were lusting after all along?”

“Don’t phrase it’s so weird. I thought it was Sonia but... whatever. Things change, okay?! Besides I’ve been thinkin’ and... I might be gay?”

“That does not come as much of a surprise, considering how you have always acted around me. Not that I mind, however.”

“You better not!”

With that, Kazuichi quickly mashed their mouths together and they picked right back up where they left off. But it was getting boring. He didn’t want to stop, but he also didn’t want to keep doing the same thing. With that, an idea popped into his head. Disconnecting their lips once more, Kazuichi pulled Gundham’s scarf loose and let go of his hair. 

“Mortal, what are you- ah!”

Gundham was cut off as Kazuichi began to gently suck a hickey on to his pale neck. This time, Gundham’s hand grabbed a fistful of Kazuichi’s florescent hair, and he tilted his head a little upwards.

“Mmh- Kazuichi-“ He practically moaned aloud, only making Kazuichi want to give him more hickeys. That, however, would not be something he would be able to do presently, as the door sliding open startled them both.

“Gundham? Are you in here? You did not return for some time, so Toko and I elected to- oh my!”

Sonia let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the scene before her. Toko, who was trailing closely behind, let out a shriek of surprise and collapsed to the ground in an instant. Kazuichi’s face went bright red and he tried to sit back casually. 

“Sonia! Wh-whatcha doin’?” He questioned awkwardly. Gundham didn’t say anything. His reddened face was buried too deep in his scarf to respond.

“I did not mean to intrude! However, I never would have expected you two becoming an item... it does not matter! I’ll leave you to it!” She said cheerily, smiling brightly as Toko rose to her feet. “Come now, Toko. We should be returning to the dorms anyways.

The door slid closed as Kazuichi and Gundham looked at each other. After a few beats of awkward silence, Kazuichi let out a giggle. It quickly evolved into a hysterical laugh, which quickly transferred to Gundham. Both of them cackled furiously at the ridiculous and embarrassing situation until their stomach hurts, and only died down when tears were streaming down both of their faces.

“Heh... heheh. Well. Thanks for helpin’ me out, Gundham.” Kazuichi said, wiping the tears from his face.

“But of course. Do let me know if you need help ‘practicing’ again.” He said, doing air quotes with the word practicing. Kazuichi lightly punched him on the shoulder.

“Will do. And uh. Don’t tell anyone else about this.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Good. Oh yeah, and one last thing.” Kazuichi said, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “Can we talk about like. What just happened. Later, I mean. But like, I guess I do like you a lot and wanna figure this out or whatever.”

Gundham nodded with a small smirk. “Indeed, we shall discuss this matter at a later date. At this point, however, it would be best for us to return to the house of slumber.”

“Mhm.” Kazuichi said, hopping off the desk and making his way towards the door. “See you tomorrow I guess?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Gundham said. Kazuichi smiled. With that, he turned in his heel and made off down the hall, out of the school building and towards the dorms. He didn’t expect for that experience to go so well, and now he was more confused than ever, but hell if it wasn’t worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is bad or ooc at all! i was struck with inspiration earlier today and it is currently 3:36 am as i post this. regardless, i hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
